


Comfort Chocolate

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Shadowhunters Prompts [51]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 21:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: After the possession, Jace became rather clingy. He thinks he's a burden, but Alec disagrees.





	Comfort Chocolate

Shadowhunters || Jalec || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Comfort Chocolate || Jalec || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Comfort Chocolate

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, hurt/comfort, cuddles

Main Pairing: Alec/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood

Summary: Prompt: "Baby, you're not a bother." - "I'm too needy, you don't deserve it." for Jalec.

After the possession, Jace became rather clingy. He thinks he's a burden, but Alec disagrees.

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_Comfort Chocolate_

It had been exactly two months now since Jace had died. Alec still regularly lifted his shirt enough to check if his parabatai rune was still there. Having it disappear on him, even just for those few, terrifying minutes, was the worst experience in his entire life.

And even after they had broken the possession, it wasn't just the same anymore. Jace had changed, fundamentally. The horrors he had gone through during the possession had left its mark. Killing those innocent mundies, nearly killing Alec and Imogen, killing Clary over and over again in his mind – and then losing Clary for good. It was a lot to deal with.

Sometimes, Jace would pull away from Alec. Guilt about nearly killing him. Feeling as though he was nothing but a burden for his parabatai. That Alec deserved _better_ than him. He already had enough to do with being the head of the New York Institute, after all.

Nonsense. Alec hated that. He hated hearing Jace say that. He hated that Jace felt as though he had done nothing but burden Alec – all Alec wanted was to be there for his parabatai.

Shaking his head, Alec decided to call it a night. All his thoughts were derailed by his parabatai tonight anyway, might as well stop working and go to bed, hope for a couple peaceful hours.

Of course he couldn't just head straight for bed. He passed the bell-tower on his way to his own room and maybe that was one of the reasons he had assigned Jace that specific room when Jace had moved back into the Institute. That and because it was the largest, most luxurious room – and his parabatai only deserved the best. The first time Jace had stepped in and seen that he had his own piano in there, that he wouldn't have to use the public music room anymore, he had offered Alec the most blinding smile possible and it had made Alec's heart stop.

He paused at Jace's room, carefully opening the door and sneaking into the room. As expected, Jace was awake, laying on top of the sheets and blankly staring up at the ceiling. Alec sighed softly.

"You need to sleep, Jace", pointed Alec out softly.

"Yeah. Sounds good", grunted Jace flatly, not even looking at Alec.

With another sigh did Alec leave the bedroom again.

/break\

Jace's eyes trailed after Alec when he left the room, longing evident in his gaze. They were... more now. They didn't dare put a name to it, because naming it would mean acknowledging that they were breaking the Law, but ever since Jace had died, his priorities had slowly shifted. The potion Magnus had brewed for Lilith had been the nail in the coffin to Jace's conflicting feelings. With his love for Clary completely erased, he could focus on the feelings he had for his parabatai, the feelings he had tried to run from by going for Clary. Alec had been his pillar, more so than ever before. But it just wasn't fair on Alec, making him fuss over Jace all the time. Jace was seeking professional help from the Silent Brothers, he had spent three weeks there but then been deemed good enough to return to the Institute, though with bi-weekly therapy sessions. And for the most part, Jace was better. He just still had his dark days, his bad days. The days he felt like he was nothing but a burden for Alec and everyone else who cared for him.

"Here. I made hot chocolate. With mini-marshmallows."

Jace frowned as he turned to look at his parabatai, who had returned with two mugs of steaming hot chocolate. Slowly, Jace sat up and made room for Alec. He took the two mugs from Alec, giving Alec the opportunity to reach for the fluffy blanket to throw it over them both and snuggle in.

"I'm sorry. It's late, you should go to bed", muttered Jace lowly. "I'm such a bother..."

"Baby, you're not a bother", stated Alec firmly and leaned in to kiss Jace's temple.

"I'm too needy, you don't deserve it", sighed Jace, though he leaned into Alec's embrace.

"You know, you don't get to decide who or what makes me happy", declared Alec, pulling Jace some closer. "A relationship means work and trust and being able to rely on each other, _especially_ when things are... dark. That's why my last relationship broke apart, Jace. And I don't want to make the same mistakes with you. I'm willing to put the work in, I want you to be able to rely on me."

"I am", sighed Jace, sipping the hot chocolate and snuggling into the blanket. "But I feel like..."

"No", interrupted Alec decidedly, burying his nose in Jace's hair. "You're there for me too. You support me, you stand strong at my side as my co-head. I find comfort in your arms when the cabinet meetings run too long and too exhausting. I _love_ you, Jace, all of you, bad days included."

Biting his lips, Jace slowly closed his eyes. "I love you too, parabatai."

He missed the soft smile on Alec's lips that he got at that. "How about we go to the city on our day off? I know you used to love the ice-ring they have this time of the year. It was one of the few mundie things you admitted to liking."

"You hate ice-skating, Alec", pointed Jace out, tugging the blanket closer around them.

"But I love seeing _you_ ice-skate", countered Alec with the smallest grin. "You're beautiful and carefree. Some carefreeness would do you some good, mh?"

"Sounds... good", whispered Jace. "But I gotta work tomorrow."

"You know what's the upside of having your boss be sweet on you? You get special treatment", teased Alec playfully. "I'm pretty sure the head of the Institute can shift some things around and give you the day off."

"We could... look for... Christmas presents?", suggested Jace reluctantly, throwing his legs over Alec's so he could tuck his feet under Alec's thigh. "I still don't have anything for Imogen and I need something that says 'sorry I nearly stabbed you to death while I was possessed'."

Alec snorted softly at that, carefully taking the now empty mug from Jace and adjusting the blonde so he was half-laying on Alec. The archer himself slowly slid down the headrest until he was actually laying on Jace's bed, with the blonde tucked under one arm.

"Christmas shopping it is then, I suppose", chuckled Alec. "But you know that getting to spend her first Christmas with her only grandchild is all she actually could wish for, right?"

Imogen knew what it had been the Owl and not Jace who had tried to kill her. She had never held it against him and considering Alec had been fast enough to find her before she could actually die, there were no lasting consequences. Aside from Jace's guilt. When Jace didn't answer, Alec checked just to see his parabatai had fallen asleep. Alec kissed Jace softly before going to sleep himself.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be surprised about daily notifications for prompt-fills, because they are this year's Advent Calendar. ;)


End file.
